A conventional multilayer wiring circuit substrate has a problem in that a crosstalk noise is generated in signal wirings because signal lines are close to each other due to high density of wiring layers, and an operation defect is generated in a driving element of the circuit. A method to solve the above problem is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-63725, for example.
According to that document, a coaxial line having a coaxial structure is formed in a substrate and used as a signal wiring layer.
The conventional method of eliminating the crosstalk noise has been performed as described above. However, there is a problem in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-63725 such that the constitution in the substrate is complicated because the noise is eliminated by arranging the coaxial structure in parallel with the substrate and arranging it in the vicinity of a layer at a ground potential or a power supply potential.